Beep beep, Richie
by LitlBird
Summary: ATENCIÓN: ESTE FIC CONTIENE SPOILERS DE IT. LEE BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD. Richie Tozier tenía una vida completa, con un trabajo increíble y buena gente que se preocupaba por él; pero últimamente tenía la sensación de que algo en esa vida había desaparecido.


\- Acabamos de escuchar a U2 y su maravilloso _With or without you_ en esta soleada tarde de mayo. En seguida volvemos en la KLAD con los mejores éxitos de los ochenta. Soy Rich Tozier y esto es _La Cápsula del Tiempo_ \- la luz roja junto al micrófono dejó de brillar, indicando que tenía exactamente siete minutos de publicidad antes de volver a estar en el aire. Richie se quitó los cascos y se reclinó en la silla. Estaba siendo una tarde difícil. Más que difícil, dura. Al igual que la tarde anterior. Y la anterior a esa. Y la anterior a esa desde hacía ya más de un mes. Richie se levantó y se sirvió otro vaso de agua. Todo aquello de la _Cápsula del Tiempo_ había sido idea de Steve, al igual que su cambio de horario y de formato de programa. Para motivarle, dijo, para que no se cansara de hacer siempre lo mismo; para darle un cambio de aire. Richie dejó el vaso a un lado y suspiró. Steve había sido lo suficientemente amable como para mentirle a la cara, pero él sabía la verdad: le cambiaba de programa para no tener que despedirle, como favor por el éxito que había llevado a la cadena durante todos esos años. Lo hacía porque, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, le tenía cierta estima. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona le hubiera despedido, y razón no le faltaba. Decir que en los últimos meses Richie no había estado centrado en su trabajo sería quedarse corto. Andaba todo el día distraído y distante, como si su mente estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Sus bromas habían perdido la gracia y sus voces sonaban forzadas. A pesar de esforzarse en cada emisión, parecía que el ingenio y la chispa que siempre le habían caracterizado se habían esfumado, y más de una vez había tenido que abandonar rápidamente el estudio al terminar un programa por temor a empezar a llorar de un momento a otro.

La gente había empezado a cuchichear a sus espaldas. Algunos hablaban de una mala ruptura. Otros iban más allá y especulaban sobre la pérdida no superada de un ser querido. Otros simplemente lo achacaban a un problema de alcoholismo, y unos pocos temían que Richie estuviera sometido a demasiada presión laboral; uno no se convertía en el mejor pincha-discos del país sin sufrir un poco de estrés. Richie se pasó una mano por el rostro. Ni siquiera él sabía lo que le pasaba en realidad. Era como si hubiera perdido algo, algo importante. Algo que faltaba en su vida y que le hacía sentir un vacío en su interior. Algo que no lograba recordar. _No será tan importante cuando no consigues recordarlo, ¿no?_ , pensó encaminándose de nuevo a la silla. No, claro que no. Probablemente no se tratara más que de cansancio después de tantos años en antena; una especie de crisis de los cuarenta laboral. Tal vez Steve le había hecho un favor después de todo. La luz roja volvió a encenderse y Richie volvió a colocarse los cascos.

\- Aquí seguimos en _La Cápsula del Tiempo_ y, si acabas de sintonizarnos, estamos en los ochenta- dijo inclinándose sobre el micrófono- Quédate conmigo y daremos un repaso a los éxitos que nos dio esa gran década, como éste que ya empieza a sonar- Richie pulsó el botón de la música y la sala se llenó con el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica. No pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer la canción. _Sweet Child O' Mine_ , de Guns N' Roses. 1988. Hacía años que no oía esa canción.

\- _She's got a smile, it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky_ \- Richie comenzó a seguir el ritmo con los pies. Por primera vez en meses la sensación de vacío pareció desaparecer, sustituída gradualmente por el subidón de adrenalina que sólo el rock and roll podía otorgar. No tardó mucho en levantarse a bailar al son de la música aún con los cascos puestos- _Now and then when I see her face she takes me away to that special place, and if I'd stare too long I'd probably break down and cry_ \- Cualquiera que le hubiera visto en aquel momento hubiera jurado que el antiguo Rich Tozier estaba de vuelta. O casi.

\- _Oh, oh, oh sweet child o' mine_ \- cantó a coro sin dejar de moverse por la habitación- _Oh, oh, oh sweet love o' mine_ \- a medida que la canción avanzaba se iba sintiendo más y más ligero, casi más joven.

Y de pronto ya no era Rich Tozier, el Hombre de las Mil Voces, sino simplemente Richie, un chaval de once años con gafas de cristales gruesos y una boca más grande que su cerebro.

- _She's got eyes of the bluest skies, as if they thought of rain. I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain_ \- estaba en la casita de los Barrens, cantando con una voz mucho menos melodiosa de lo que tendría de adulto, mientras la música salía a todo volumen de su radio portátil. Aquella tarde nadie del grupo de los Perdedores había ido a la casita. Nadie salvo Eddie, claro- _Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I'd hide and pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by_ \- Eddie se había presentado en la casita a media tarde, con un montón de cómics bajo el brazo y dispuesto a pasar el rato leyendo con Ben, pero había acabado convirtiéndose en la víctima del recital de Richie. Hacía cinco canciones había desistido de su deseo de leer, y hacía tres su resignación se había transformado en diversión.

\- Beep beep, Richie- dijo con una sonrisa- Ya destrozaste una canción de Bon Jovi, no voy a dejar que lo hagas también con Guns N' Roses.

\- _Oh, oh, oh Sweet child o' mine_ \- Richie cerró los ojos y cantó todo lo alto que fue capaz- _Oh, oh, oh, oh sweet love of mine._

\- Beep beep- repitió Eddie tapándose los oídos- Es como oír un gato arañando una pizarra- Richie abrió los ojos y sonrió.

\- Cante conmigo, señor- dijo con su mejor voz de Pancho Villa- Seguro que usted tiene una voz como los ángeles del cielo.

\- Sabes que no.

\- En pie, señor- insistió acercándose a él- Quiero aprender de su voz celestial.

\- No te acerques, Tozier.

\- Vamos, sé que te la sabes- Eddie se echó a un lado para evitar que Richie le atrapara- ¡Canta para mí!

\- Ni en un millón de años- esa vez Eddie tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar a Richie.

\- _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh sweet child o' mine_ \- Richie comenzó a perseguirle por la casita, quedándose sólo a un par de centímetros de distancia de agarrarle- _Oh, sweet love of mine._

\- Beep beep, Richie- repetía Eddie entre risas cada vez que lograba escapar de su alcance. Richie era bastante rápido pero él lo era más, y aunque el espacio no era muy grande siempre encontraba nuevas formas de burlarle.

De pie en medio del estudio, con la canción aún sonando en los altavoces, el Richie Tozier adulto soltó una carcajada. Eddie Kaspbrak. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado a Eddie Kaspbrak? Eddie, que decía tener asma pero no había jadeado ni una vez durante toda la persecución de aquel día. Eddie, que le había hecho una zancadilla haciéndole caer, sólo para caer a su lado segundos después doblado en dos por la risa. Eddie, que no sólo había terminado de cantar la canción sino que también había cantado a dúo todas las que salieron en la radio hasta que las pilas se agotaron. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de todo aquello? El viejo Eddie, el bueno de Eds... _No me llames Eds, Richie; no lo soporto._

De repente la imagen de Eddie niño fue sustituída por una de Eddie adulto, pero algo no iba bien. El Eddie adulto también sonreía, pero no cantaba ni se movía. Tendido en el suelo, levantaba una mano y la apoyaba en la mejilla de Richie. _No me llames Eds_. Richie tuvo que cerrar los ojos para luchar contra la sensación de mareo que le invadió. Sangre. Había sangre. Demasiada sangre. Y entonces recordó: Eddie ya no estaba. Eddie estaba muerto. No sabría decir a ciencia cierta desde hacía cuánto, pero estaba muerto. Asesinado por... por... Un sudor frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. El antiguo Richie seguía cantando mientras perseguía a Eddie, pero el nuevo tuvo que sentarse para evitar caer al suelo. Eddie, su Eddie, su Eds, estaba muerto. Eso era lo que había estado provocando el vacío de su interior, lo que no había conseguido recordar. Richie apretó ambas manos contra la boca, ahogando un sollozo que ya había llegado a sus ojos. Eddie ya no estaba. Había muerto mientras... mientras... Richie trató de forzar su memoria para recordar qué había pasado exactamente, pero todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en el Eddie niño y en aquella tarde en la casita de los Barrens. Casi pudo oír su voz saliendo de los altavoces del estudio, terminando la canción como hizo la otra vez:

\- _Where do we go? Where do we go now? Where do we go? Oh, oh, where do we go?_ \- la respiración de Richie se aceleró. No sólo no recordaba cómo había muerto Eddie sino que tampoco recordaba nada de él más allá de esas dos escenas: la casa en los Barrens y el charco de sangre. No recordaba cuándo había sucedidoni cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin pensar en algo como aquello, en alguien como él. Y lo que era peor: algo le decía volvería a olvidarlo todo cuando la canción acabara. Que Eddie tenía asma, que no cantaba como los ángeles pero era capaz de afinar, que había muerto por... por algo; todo eso caería en el olvido, quizás para siempre. Aquella sería la última vez que le recordaría tal y como fue, la última oportunidad de despedirse de él. Y no duraría mucho. _Adiós, Eddie_ , pensó mientras sonaban los últimos acordes de la canción, _Lo siento_.

Tan pronto como había llegado, el dolor se fue. Richie tomó una bocanada de aire y parpadeó confuso. En el primer parpadeo las lágrimas cesaron, al segundo su respiración se normalizó. Toda la angustia que había sentido desapareció de golpe, dejándole con una leve sensación de nerviosismo que sacudió con un movimiento de cabeza. Volvía a ser Rich "Discos" Tozier, el gran pincha-discos de la KLAD, el Hombre de las Mil Voces. Era sólo vagamente consciente de que el tema que acababa de sonar había despertado en él viejos recuerdos, pero no sabría decir sobre quién o qué. Tampoco parecía importar mucho en esa situación. _No será tan importante cuando no consigues recordarlo, ¿no?_ Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y sonrió, listo para seguir con el resto del programa. El recuerdo de Eddie ya se había borrado de su mente cuando Richie se inclinó sobre el micrófono para dar paso a la siguiente canción.


End file.
